


Alone In The Apartment

by Serenity1



Series: Tony Is Mine [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Tony and Peter makes use of the couch.





	Alone In The Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Marvel!
> 
> This story is not compliant to any recent stories and is just a one-shot.
> 
> How was everyone's holidays? I have no beta, so all mistakes are my own. Enjoy the story! 
> 
> \--------

Peter was sucking Tony's cock like a pro, he was hungry for the huge dick that was in front of him. Peter's mouth was opened as he suckled on the huge, thick cock.

The two were in front of the couch as Tony was standing up as his hands were on top of Peter's head, caressing him. Tony was in pure pleasure as he was moaning and feeling Peter's tongue.

Pepper never gave him an oral job like this before, but her tits were great when his cock was sliding in between the mounds.

Tony gasped as he came inside the willing mouth that was opened and ready to swallow that was given to him. He watches and moan at the sight as some of the cum was dribbling down Peter's mouth, he was inexperienced and couldn't swallow all yet.

He takes out his cock from the hot cavern as he strokes it a few times. It was still slippery with saliva and still dripping with cum at the end.

Tony groaned as cum came out as he moved it toward to the open mouth as it was ready to take everything that was given to him.

Tony looks down and saw that Peter had came as he was stroking his own cock. He groaned again as Tony was panting heavily, he looks at his baby boy who had closed his mouth with the cum that was given to him.

"Back on the couch, baby. I want to fuck you from behind," Tony said huskily.

Peter nodded as he stood up and went towards Tony so that the two can kissed. Tony moaned as he gripped Peter tightly as he tasted himself on Peter's tongue, the two cocks were rubbing against each other. It became too much for Peter as he broke off the kiss as the two men were panting.

Tony gave a kiss on the cheek to Peter as he gestures to the couch and Peter obliges. Once on the couch, Peter went into doggy style mode as his ass was sticking out and awaiting for Tony.

He felt movement from behind as Tony got into position and he slapped Peter's buttcheek. Peter moaned, "Fuck, d-daddy," he stammers out as Tony does it again and again.

He finally stopped as it was becoming red and Peter started to whimper. Tony caresses the buttcheeks making Peter moaned.

Tony knew that he was ready as he took his cock and slowly lines it up in the small, tight hole that was beforehim. He enters Peter slowly as the hole was indeed tight and was stretching him with his huge, thick cock.

The two moaned as Tony's cock was fully inside of him and he was gripping both Peter's sides as he was ready to fuck him. "Get ready for the time of your life," Tony said.

Before Peter could say anything, Tony begun to move slowly just to spite him. The sensation was wonderful as Tony's cock was making Peter feel like anything like before.

"Oh god, fuck me, daddy, please," Peter begs and moans as he thrusts back when he thought Tony was pulling out.

Tony smirked as he loves teasing his baby, "Whatever you say, baby," he said and he plunges right back inside making Peter shout.

"Oh fuck!!!!" He cries out.

Tony begun to really pound into him as he held onto the couch with one hand and the other was holding Peter into place. It was flesh-against-flesh as Tony's balls were hitting Peter's buttcheeks again and again.

Sweat was dribbling down his face and the couch was creaking with every thrusts. Tony was sure that the couch would break with the amount of pounding that he was giving to Peter.

Peter was moaning hysterically and was chanting whatever he comes into his mind: "Yes, Tony, yes!!! Fuck me!"

Tony had a noisy lover, Pepper was quiet and begging through this and he loved seeing her boobs sway back and forth. Tony didn't mind Peter was noisy, the noises that he makes actually turns him on even more.

Tony was close to having an orgasm and he saw that Peter was also as he got his cock and begun stroking it in time with his pounding.

"Faster, daddy, harder!" Peter begs.

Tony wasn't sure if he could go any faster, but that was what he gets for having someone so young. He obliges Peter and before he knew it, the both of them were coming undone as Peter was grunting.

Tony was panting heavily as he leans down to kiss Peter's sweaty back. "Fuck baby, I'm getting too old for this," he said.

Peter was licking his lips as he looks over at his shoulder to look at Tony, "do you want me to ride you?" He asked eagerly.

Tony nodded and without pulling his cock out from Peter, the both of them got into position on the couch as Tony was now sitting down tiredly with Peter on his lap.

"Babe, I know this is your first time on having sex, but how many rounds can you go?" Tony asked curiously.

"I can go until Aunt May arrives back home," Peter replies.

Tony gaped at his young lover as Peter begun moving as he moans. May wouldn't be arriving back from vacation till tomorrow night.

She was visiting some friends and Peter had the apartment all to himself for two days. It was Friday night, Tony didn't came over until the afternoon since Peter was in school the whole day.

"Fuck baby, you'll be the death of me," Tony replies moaning as Peter slammed back down.

"You're Iron Man, you can handle it," Peter replies, "though I might need a new apartment," he added as he thought about all the noises that he was making.

Peter was slowly teasing Tony as he moves on top of his cock. Tony groaned, "I'll let Happy handle the new apartment. I'll take care of Aunt May," he said.

Peter frowns, "Nothing sexual, I hope," he said as he stopped moving.

"Of course not," Tony lies shaking his head, "what about a new apartment near the Avengers compound?" He asked.

"Tonyyyyy….."

"What? It was only a suggestion," Tony replied as Peter sighed and didn't say anything more as they continued their sexual activities.

**Author's Note:**

> \--------
> 
> I did mention that Peter was in school, but he isn't underage. It is indeed his first time having sex with Tony. 
> 
> Well, how was the one-shot? Yay or nay?


End file.
